


Классификация по Ньюту

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Does this count as shipper trash?, F/M, high society - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Как всякий серьёзный исследователь, Ньют классифицирует поведение Тины по инструкциям Министерства





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Newton's Taxonomies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637253) by [ksuzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksuzu/pseuds/ksuzu). 



> (От переводчика): автор будет очень рад, если вы напишете ему хоть пару слов под оригиналом. А лично я буду очень рада, если при этом сошлётесь на меня. =)
> 
> Или так: Ньют считает, что брачные дела у него идут туго, и ему, как партнёру мужского пола может сильно достаться. А пока что для отнесения объекта исследований он пользуется классификацией, предложенной Министерством магии.
> 
> Министерство магии  
> Отдел регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними  
> Определение степени риска
> 
> Класс 5: Известны случаи гибели волшебников / не поддаются дрессировке и приручению  
> Класс 4: Опасные / требуют особых навыков обращения / могут содержаться под контролем опытного волшебника  
> Класс 3: Допустимо содержание способным волшебником  
> Класс 2: Безвредные / приручаемые  
> Класс 1: Скучные

_Предисловие._

 

Дабы обо мне не забыли, я напишу в этом дневнике своё имя:

  _Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер._

 В случае если настоящее исследование не будет завершено, прошу читателей сего (скорей всего, мужского пола) собрать оставшиеся записи и опубликовать подходящие отрывки (вы же парни неплохие, да?), поскольку мои внутренние опасения касаемо этого важного предприятия имеют под собой прочную основу. 

 На данном этапе, я считаю, стоит представить свои, так сказать, верительные грамоты, раз уж взялся за этот проект: Орден Мерлина второй степени, магозоолог и консультант при Министерстве, Тот-Кто-Попытался.

 В мире многое множество загадок, друзья мои, но, боюсь, самые сложные из них — большинство, если не все — связаны с созданиями, которых мы зовём женщинами. Самки человека обычно достигают зрелости к двадцати годам, некоторые входят в полную силу намного раньше, некоторые — позже. Но не обманывайтесь, увидев бабушек — этих милых и, по общему признанию, добрейших, мудрейших представителей рода человеческого, которые служат украшением всего белого света.

 Так вот, к вопросу о женщинах…

 

**_Класс 2: Безвредные / Приручаемые_ **

**Незнакомка**

 

— Прошу простить мою настойчивость, мисс Голдштейн, но я намерен, — снова пытается он, — п-п-поухаживать за вами. Д-д-добиться вашего расположения.

 Ему не по душе оба эти определения. И хотя Америка оказалась  не такой либеральной, первозданной и снисходительной в нравах страной как Англия, вряд ли случится что-то страшное, если он немного ошибётся.

 Но нет, нет. Речь сейчас о Тине — она бывает спокойной примерно как рассерженный джарви. Он видел её боевые чары, когда помогал ей в работе (если нравятся такие, как Тина, ещё и не того насмотришься). Она выдавала заклинания с такой скоростью, что Пикетт от испуга совершенно посинел — прямо в тон пальто Ньюта.

 Сегодня придётся действовать твёрдо, прямолинейно, вдарить, так сказать, по печенюшкам (это милое и совершенно непонятное выражение из немагической жизни имело, как Ньют подозревает, отношение к маггловскому крикету). Они с Тиной уже два раза выбирались пить чай, и как джентльмен, он обязан прояснить свои намерения. (Вроде бы, это стояло не то четвёртым, не то четырнадцатым пунктом в Кодексе поведения Скамандеров, с которым у него всегда было не очень — к немалому разочарованию отца и брата, которым всё в жизни давалось легко. Ну абсолютно всё.)

 Ньют снова вперивается в висящее над раковиной зеркало, придирчиво оглядывает и собственные широко посаженные глаза, и покрасневшие щёки, и ужасно рыжие волосы. И с чего бы, скажите на милость, самой восхитительной из работающих в МАКУСА женщин обращать на него внимание? Ему представляется, как она этим своим милым решительным голосом называет его по имени, смеётся вместе с ним.

 — Эм, мистер Скамандер!

 Он так быстро открывает дверь, что едва не врезается в неё, и тут же притворяется, что в мужском туалете не занимался ничем особенным.

 Лицо у Тины удивлённое и разрумянившееся (милый цвет. Отличная кожа, само воплощение здоровья, по мнению Ньюта), она будто не ожидала, что он так быстро выйдет.

 — Вы там уже почти полчаса, мистер Скамандер, — осторожно произносит она. — Я уже начала беспокоиться.

 — Да, эм… — он откашливается, поправляет галстук и предпринимает попытку просочиться мимо Тины к их общему столику в кафе.

 Следом садится и она — очень серьёзная, отделённая от него двумя футами скатерти весёлого жёлтого цвета.

 — Вам со мной скучно? — судя по всему, она по-женски обижена. Он пытается оценить, насколько, но не помнит совершенно ничего о психологии женщин.

 «Никогда. Ни за что! Простите», —  на ум Ньюту приходит миллион подходящих к случаю, джентльменских, совершенно банальных фраз (человеческое словоблудие! Вот досада). Но все они абсолютно не то.

 — Нет!.. — наконец восклицает он. — Вы очень интересная!

 — Интересная.

 Сейчас или никогда.

 — Чрезвычайно. Как гиппогриф. Я от вас глаз отвести не могу.

 И он тут же утыкается взглядом в стол. Ох, Мерлин. Это ещё что такое? Ньют пялится в зияющую тёмную бездну чашки — чай он давно выпил, пытаясь смягчить пересохшее горло, и наконец издаёт хриплое: — Простите, в смысле — как ваша семья?

 И, поразительно, но лёгкое напряжение в костяшках пальцев, которые цепляются за чашку как за последнюю соломинку, начинает отпускать.

 — Мы всё время говорим обо мне, мистер Скамандер. Я бы, хм, не отказалась послушать про вас.

 Иногда взять — куда труднее, чем отдать. И в этот миг все скрупулёзно продуманные планы Ньюта угрожают рухнуть. Слова Тины — как пугающее освобождение из клетки, которую он старательно возвёл вокруг себя сам. Многие хотели слушать, но никто не слышал. О своих животных он мог бы болтать часами, днями напролёт — они его страсть, его жизнь — но так или иначе Тина вселяет в него больше радости и страха, чем все его приятели и недруги времён Хогвартса.

 — Я не слишком интересный, просто немного чудной, — бормочет он, украдкой поднимая на неё взгляд. — А вот мои звери — возможно.

 — Вы загадка, — настаивает Тина, и мягкое сияние её глаз — это настоящее чудо. — Мне бы хотелось ещё раз побывать в вашем чемодане, увидеть ваших фантастических животных.

 Это она — загадка, да ещё и невероятно удивительная.

 — Правда? — выдыхает он.

 Тина улыбается, от смущения появляются ямочки на щеках:

 — Они мне и правда нравятся, — отвечает она. — Но не буду врать: это ещё и повод увидеться с вами, — улыбка застывает. —  О нет, это звучит странно? Дико?

 Выходит, они оба строили вокруг себя сложные причудливые клетки. А теперь клетки рухнули.

 — Абсолютно, — благоговейно произносит Ньют. — Поразительно и невероятно.

 

**_Класс 3: Допустимо содержание способным волшебником_ **

**Благословение**

 

Когда Ньют заканчивает, Куини смотрит на него с ужасом.

 — _Этого_ вы точно делать не будете, — заявляет она. Младшая из сестёр Голдштейн редко чего-то требует, но в этот момент она сам глас небесный, изливающий на несчастную Ньютову голову ледяной дождь правосудия.

 Ньют выглядит измотанным. Проводит дрожащей рукой по взъерошенным волосам.

 — Думаете, ей не понравится? — выдыхает он в тишине.

 — Я знаю.

 — Так… вы не одобряете? — он падает духом, тяжело выдыхает, из него словно стремительным потоком выходит магия — будто сдули большой воздушный шарик.

 Куини почти готова сменить гнев на милость. Намерения этого человека ей ясны, несмотря на то, что мысли у него сплошь с английским акцентом и  по содержанию — фирменная Ньютова белиберда. Но с его предложениями она мириться не готова. Как единственный оставшийся в живых родственник, Куини одна стоит на страже и несёт полный груз ответственности за счастье сестры. Работа эта непростая, и подобная проницательность весьма оправдана.

 Ньют Куини нравится. Но это не мешает ей читать ему наставления.

 — Будьте попроще, милый. Вам не кажется, Тине такое больше понравится?

 — По… проще… — легко повторяет он. Впрочем, умом совершено не понимает, что это значит. — Тогда никакого раздувания перьев? — уточняет он. — Я мог бы поработать над пропорциями.

 — Нет.

 — А что насчёт танцев?

 — Разве что наедине.

 — Брачный зов?

 — Ужасно, — мило произносит она.

 — У… жасно, — онемело повторяет Ньют.

 — Моя сестра не бабуин, мистер Скамандер, — хмурится Куини.

 Нют распахивает глаза и чуть не падает ниц.

 — Ой, да, конечно же не бабуин, мисс Голдштейн. Я ничего такого не имел в виду — в смысле… Скорее, понимаете, как пухляш — они очень умные, почти как ваша сестра, почти как вы… ой!

 Ньют не умеет читать мысли, но понимает, что Куини не рада сравнению с упитанной двуногой рыбой.

 На лбу у неё появляется морщинка.

 — Вы спрашивали совета у Якоба, — изумляется она. — Он рекомендовал вам сделать то, что вы умеете лучше всего, а вы додумались до такого… — «такое» она произносит с ядовитой горечью.

 — Да. Ну, он же… женат, — Ньют беспомощно указывает на неё, не поднимая глаз выше блестящих розовых туфелек. — Вам понравились его булочки, так? В этом всё дело?

 Куини, пробормотав тихое «Удачи, мистер Скамандер» со странным взглядом вылетает из комнаты. А Ньют, целый и невредимый, начинает бояться за лучшего друга.

 

**_Класс 1: Скучные_ **

**Норма**

 

Она осторожно прикасается рукой к его лбу.

 — Ты англичанин. Я тебя никогда не пойму.

 Жар спадает, и веснушчатая кожа уже не кажется горящей на ощупь.

 Мелкие морщинки вокруг глаз — Тине нравится думать, что они от смеха, а не от тревог и переживаний — разгладились, Ньют глубоко-глубоко дышит. Тина чувствует — и это ощущение окутывает её мягкой приятной усталостью. Она наклоняется ближе.

 — Тина, — произносит он почти благоговейно. — Ты моя невеста, — он открывает чуть слезящиеся мутноватые глаза. — Это же правильно. Так полагается. Что подумает твоя семья?

 — Насколько я знаю, ни один из Голдштейнов не вращался в светском обществе. Ни в Америке, ни где там ещё бродили мои предки, — как ни в чём не бывало отвечает она и ставит около кровати миску.

 — Просто не хочу, чтобы твои покойные родители подумали бы, что ты чокнулась и… и вышла замуж за дикаря.

 Тина бросает на него неодобрительный взгляд: вот любит кое-кто иногда ломать комедию.

 — Можешь попробовать, Ньют, но у тебя для этого мозгов многовато.

 А вот теперь он бросает притворяться. Этот его настрой «ради-своей-невесты-вылезу-из-кожи-вон» забавен, но её заставляет лишь глаза закатывать.

 — Подумай только, — просит Ньют, глаза у него начинают слезиться, — Уже, наверное, слухи пошли. Всю неделю на визитки отвечала мама. Что подумают, если мы не явимся?

 — У тебя жар, — она выжимает полотенце и кладёт ему на лоб. — Леди Булстроуд придётся с этим смириться.

 — Нет, она не из таких, — лихорадочно бормочет он. — Это всё я виноват. Кормил ипопаточников и всю неделю ложился заполночь.

 — Вот видишь, — признаёт она и, поймав его горестный взгляд, давит смешок. — Но если честно, я даже рада, что у нас есть время побыть вдвоём. Твои родители и брат вечно затаскивают нас на эти светские вечеринки.

 Ньют бросает дуться:

 — Так ведь Сезон же.

 — Кошмарный он. Все они кошмарные — от первого бала, до последнего благотворительного коктейля, на котором мы были. Идёт война, а эти люди продолжают пить шампанское из инкрустированных рубинами кубков! Понять не могу, как ты их выносишь.

 — Ну, они не все плохие, — задумчиво произносит Ньют. — Лонгботтомы вот даже ничего.

 Тина вспоминает полного молодого человека со страстью к полярным совам.

 — Друг детства?

 — Может быть… — бормочет Ньют. — Но вряд ли. У меня мало друзей… среди людей.

 И она терпеливо ждёт продолжения. Корни его странностей лежат куда глубже, чем Лета, чем учёба в Хогвартсе и берут своё начало здесь, в поместье Скамандеров — она уже поняла, как сильно Ньют отличается от потомков других европейских магических семей (или скорее — чистокровных Англии), и как много эта разница здесь значит. И не только американские пристрастия Тины выводят из себя  местное довольно замкнутое общество.

 — Тогда зачем ходить вдвоём? — с напором спрашивает она, пытаясь подбодрить его. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты порывал с общением. Ради Мерлина, ты теперь известный магозоолог. Мог бы вообще на них наплевать.

 Он почти робко, как всегда, кладёт поверх её руки тёплую мозолистую ладонь. Она сжимает её.

 — Пусть называют меня чокнутым до конца дней, Тина, но я не позволю им называть чокнутой и тебя. Я всё сделаю… — и ей слышится несказанное: «…ради тебя», и от этого, как и от его осторожных прикосновений, у неё стискивает сердце.

 — Ну, тогда пусть называют нас обоих скучными, — решает она. — Слишком скучными для их пышных «Сезонных» вечеринок. Просто скажи им, что я американка, мне не понять, и я этим горжусь. Правда же? — от собственной дерзости в этом чуждом месте, которое её жених называет домом (хотя бы на словах), к щекам приливает кровь. — В смысле, ты ведь мог найти себе девушку куда ближе к дому, здесь, в Англии.

 Ньют смотрит на неё с недоумением.

 — Я… — начинает было он, но тут же краснеет, не в силах договорить.

 — Я тоже тебя люблю, — отводя взгляд от его ошеломлённых глаз, заканчивает она. — Тебя, Ньют. Таким, какой ты есть.

 

**_Класс 4: Опасные / требуют особых навыков обращения_ **

**Дар**

 

Их ребёнок рождается среди хаоса. Несмотря на все попытки, мир до сих пор далёк от совершенства. Да, официально война окончена, однако между странами, между магами и магглами воздвиглись новые стены. Ньют верит — ему хочется верить — в этом мире осталось ещё что-то хорошее: Тинин смех, её улыбка, её рука в его руке — но сейчас она кричит, а он чувствует себя безнадёжно потерянным.

 — Когда всё кончится, уж я до тебя доберусь, Скамандер… — неровно и зло выдыхает она, а потом закусывает губы и выгибается, напрягая плечи, зажмуривается от боли.

 Тина выдаёт в адрес Ньюта ещё несколько зловещих обещаний, угрожая его телесной неприкосновенности и дальнейшей способности к размножению. И одновременно, как человек, прекрасно способный справляться с несколькими делами сразу (а жена как раз из таких), она тужится.

 Ньют в растерянности.

 Его левая рука опасно побелела, кровообращения совсем нет — хватка у жены просто невероятная. Будто бы Тина обрела сверхсилу. В более благоприятных условиях он мог бы сделать  детальные наблюдения, однако сейчас, слушая угрозы собственной жизни, в то время как сердце норовит просто выпрыгнуть из груди, Ньют едва дышит и делает акушерке большие глаза.

 — В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ раз говорю, мистер Скамандер, с хозяйкой всё будет в порядке!.. — рычит та.

 А вот Ньют в этом уже не уверен. Ему уже говорили насчёт обезболивающих чар — и посмотрите, к чему это привело.

 — А я точно не могу ничем по…

 — НЕТ, мистер Скамандер, Я ПОНИМАЮ, что вы известный СПЕЦИАЛИСТ ПО ЧУДОВИЩАМ, но Я АКУШЕРКА, а ваши твари — НЕ ЛЮДИ! — громогласно отвечает акушерка, успевая в перерывах обращаться к Тине с внимательным «тужься, дорогая».

 — Магозоолог, — жалобно поправляет он и снова смотрит на полиловевшую Тину. Она всё равно милая независимо от цвета, но он не может не признать, что для него это всё уже как-то чересчур, хотя он не раз принимал роды у животных.

 Правда, когда речь заходит о собственной жене и ребёнке, всё по-другому.

 Об их ребёнке.

 При мысли об этом Ньюта охватывает такое сильное восхищение, ощущение страха и любви, что он едва чувствует, как отпускают его истерзанную руку (возможно, поражены нервы), и едва замечает, как с последним шумным толчком руки акушерки окрашиваются знакомым липко-красным.

 А дальше всё совсем не так, как у животных. Это видение почти полностью затмевает весь прошлый опыт — сердце у Ньюта будто тут же расширяется, становится горячим, полным нежности и непомерно большим, и всё это — из-за одного прекрасного, вопящего краснолицего ребёнка, который родился среди хаоса.

 — Какой красивый.

  Тина слабо улыбается и откидывается в кресле. Ньют разрывается между желанием обнять её (кажется, в нынешнем растерзанном состоянии она не очень хочет, чтобы её трогали) и желанием взять новорождённого на руки, укрыть его от всего света.

 — Вот и будет Якобу-младшему приятель… — ещё одна слабая улыбка.

 — Сильный он у вас, — заявляет акушерка, моя руки.

  _Сильный._

 Ньюту хочется влезть на крышу и проорать это на весь мир.

 У них сильный сын. Он не склонится, не будет прятаться от опасности. И они с Тиной будут любить его изо всех сил. Не так, как было у самого Ньюта — тихого младшего ребёнка, чья болезненная застенчивость испортила столько хороших лет — у их сына будет всё, без исключения.

 Эти бессвязные мысли прерывает тихое: «Ньют…»

 Всё ещё оглушённый, он поворачивается к Тине — к своей прекрасной, восхитительной, невероятной жене. И она улыбается, она знает, что слова всегда давались ему тяжело, ему всегда было трудно перевести свои такие явные мысли в простые децибелы.

 — Можешь подержать его, — произносит Тина: акушерка уже отдала ей ребёнка. Она прикасается щекой к щеке сына, а потом поднимает на Ньюта блестящие глаза и улыбается — ему, отцу, счастливейшему из людей.

 Из его поясного кармана выбирается зелёная щепка, забирается повыше, чтобы исследовать свёрток в руках. Акушерка встревожено ахает, а Тина только смеётся.

 Лечурка очень осторожно щекочет младенцу щёку.

 — Пикетт, познакомься с новым членом семьи, — усмехается Ньют.

 

**_Класс 5: Известны случаи гибели волшебников / не поддаются дрессировке и приручению_ **

**Фантастическая**

****

Иногда он забывает, что Тина аврор.

 Забывает, как сильно бьёт её магия, как хлещет из неё жёсткий отточенный дар, какой пронизывающий у неё может быть взгляд. Ньюту в его стычке с Гриндевальдом помогли звери, но она с самого первого дня противостояла ему только с палочкой и силой собственных убеждений.

 Тина до сих пор иногда просыпается по ночам. Он терпеливо добивается того, чтобы она выговорилась, не скрывала свою боль, как он — свою.

 Ньют забывает, потому что она, его Тина,  мягкосердечная и бесконечно любящая. Её прикосновения легки как пёрышко и такие тёплые на ощупь. К маленькому Леону она строга, но под этой строгостью всегда скрыта доброта. Куини, по общему мнению, самая милая в их дуэте, но Тина отдаёт себя самозабвенно и без остатка.

 Ньют забывает, но мир до сих пор объят хаосом. Небезопасен — особенно для них. В этом тёплом коконе — дома, с ней, с маленьким Леоном, Ньют иной раз может позволить себе роскошь забыть.

 Этот человек приходит к ним незваным, он хочет украсть животных и освободить Геллерта Гриндевальда. Сумасшедший, убеждённый, что «чудовища» Ньюта  выполнят любую прихоть, стоит «хозяину» лишь приказать.

 А что может быть ценнее, чем единственный ребёнок Скамандеров двух лет от роду?

 В рукаве дрожит Пикетт, из-за штанины угрожающе шипит Боксёр, глубоко вонзив в ковёр когти, путаясь под ногами, и Ньют безнадёжно не успевает… Тина выхватывает палочку быстрее, чем реагирует незваный гость, с её губ срывается беззвучный крик, глаза мечут молнии.

 Она бьёт изумительно метко. Ньют едва замечает обезоруживающее заклятье, запущенное с такой силой, что оно прошибает «протего» и впечатывает нападающего в стену. Маленький Леон цел, но очень испуган, он вопит, когда Ньют спешно колдует «акцио» и притягивает его к себе.

 А потом только обжигающие молнии летают туда-сюда, в стены вонзаются «экспульсо» и «редукто», вышибая обломки кирпичей и цемента.

 — Гриндевальду надо было тебя прикончить, — рычит человек, плюётся красным, приваливаясь к изрешечённой стене кабинета. — Вы, Скамандеры, предатели крови. А теперь ещё и заграничную дрянь в свой род приняли. Неудивительно, что тебя зовут чокнутым, а твою родню выкинули из «Списка Двадцати Восьми»…

 Ньют уже готов броситься на него сам, утащить за собой Боксёра, если придётся, но Тина оказывается быстрей. От её взгляда незваный гость застывает на месте и смертельно бледнеет.

 — А ну повтори, что сказал про моего сына. И про мужа.

 Тот приходит в себя, рычит:

 — Ты и твой сын — мерзость. Вы даже ботинки Гриндевальда целовать недостойны.

 — Кончился твой Гриндевальд, — парирует Ньют, окидывая взглядом разрушенный кабинет. — И тебе пора остановиться. Сдавайся. Твоё время кончилось.

 Человек поднимает вторую палочку, на её конце загорается зелёная искра.

 Тина бьёт на опережение, чары заливают комнату белым туманом. Ньют прижимает Леона ближе, тот утыкается лицом шею, Пикетт своим  тонким телом закрывает ему глаза и уши. Боксёр испускает самодовольный вой.

 А потом, когда всё заканчивается, Леон с громким: «Мам-мам-мам!» — переваливаясь несётся через всю комнату.

 Тина крепко и бережно обнимает его.

 — Тише, — шепчет она, покрывая поцелуями лицо сына. — Всё хорошо, милый. Я здесь.

 Ньют в несколько широких шагов пересекает комнату.

 — Это было… — начинает он. — И-изумительно.

 Тина смотрит на него снизу вверх, а потом, с Леоном на руках, выпрямляется и глядит ему в глаза.

 — Я так понимаю, всемирно известный мистер Скамандер потрясён?

 — Эм, — в конце концов, с появлением ребёнка мало что изменилось. — Скорее оглушён.

 Тина передаёт ему Леона.

 — Отнеси его наверх и почитай сказку на ночь. А я приберусь тут и пошлю отчёт, а потом поднимусь к вам. Об этом не прочь будут послушать Министерство, МАКУСА и уж точно Международная Федерация.

 Тина, его милая жена, карьеристка — это что-то совершенно непостижимое.

 Ньют готов умереть от гордости, но решает, что жизнь со всеми её всегда неожиданными взлётами и падениями, стоит того, чтобы жить.

 — А поцеловать? — с надеждой спрашивает он.

 Тина застенчиво улыбается, и Ньют видит, что и она не больно-то изменилась.

 — Может быть, потом. Когда Леон уснёт.

 Боксёр, требуя внимания, громко  недовольно воет и вцепляется в голые лодыжки вмятого в стену обездвиженного тела.

 — Надо всё-таки ещё одного жмыра завести, — ворчливо признаётся Тина. — Боксёр тут в одиночестве совсем от рук отбился.

 — Или, — невинно произносит Ньют, — можно сначала сделать Леону брата или сестру. Я бы не хотел, чтобы сын вырос таким же избалованным, как наша живность.

 Из-под локтя Леона показывается Пикетт.

 — Да, ты тоже, Пикетт, — смеётся Ньют. — Даже не представляешь, какой ты избалованный.

 И в глубине души он знает, что и сам такой же. Известный магозоолог или цель обозлённых фанатиков, но его мир не поддаётся классификации — жизнь его слишком удивительна, а любовь настолько сногсшибательна, что не хочется ничего иного столь же фантастического.


End file.
